


Being a parent

by Asterinblackbeek



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterinblackbeek/pseuds/Asterinblackbeek
Summary: Lucien takes care of his baby girl, Luna, while he sends Elain to Night Court to give her break from her daily routine.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elucien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Being a parent

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Elucien having child and living happily so I wrote a fic. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

Lucien had to leave when Luna and Elain were still asleep, to be at his father's home. It still felt odd to him sometimes. He was the son of Helion, and the only heir of Day court. This Court suited him and he loved it here. He wasn't going to shift to any other court ever again. He didn't have to, because he had finally found his home. But all that had come with too many responsibilities. He wanted to be a good husband to Elain and a good father to his baby girl, Luna, and living as an heir in his father's home was overwhelming for him that he had shifted in a small house with a garden in the backyard with Elain and Luna. But he also wasn't going to run away from his responsibilities and disappoint his father, so he would attend all the meetings Helion thinks he should be at.

He had to be present alongside his father at his home because some people from the Winter court were staying there. They had come to discuss some trade deals and the meeting had already lasted for one week. Hopefully, they would conclude the meeting today.  
Lucien looked at his sleeping wife and daughter one last time before leaving.

When Lucien was back, he ran straight to his wife who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. It was the first time in a week that he would have dinner with Elain and seeing Lucien home before dinner surprised her.

"You are back early!" Elain said, surprised.

"Yep," Lucien said, pressing his lips softly with her's. "Please tell me Luna is awake."

"No, she already went to bed," Elain said and went back to cooking.

Lucien began to chop some carrots. He hadn't played with his daughter for a week now and he was missing her. He missed her giggles and her screams and her saying mama in her cute baby voice.

They both sat at the table to have dinner.

"You shouldn't have put her to bed this early. I wanted to see her," Lucien complained.

"That's not my fault. She plays all day and refuses to sleep in the daytime. You have no idea how tiring it is to play with her all day," Elain said.

Lucien looked at her. "What do you mean? Of course I know how it feels. I have been only going out for one week. Before that I would play with her too."

Elain sighed and dropped her spoon on the table. "I'm sorry. It's just…when you were here we took turns with her. Doing it all by myself is very tiring."

Lucien nodded. He understood that. Elain had been taking care of Luna all day by herself, and then in the night she would wake up to breastfeed Luna. He could see tiredness in her eyes.

Lucien took Elain's hand in his. "I think you should take a break, dove. Maybe visit Feyre and Nesta in the Night Court. It's been so long since you paid a visit to your sisters. I'll take care of Luna."

Lucien could see that Elain liked the idea but she shook her head.

"That won't be right. I can't run away from my responsibilities.I can't leave you and Luna here and go to Night Court."

Lucien sighed. He should have seen this coming. Elain was a wonderful wife and mother and she had always been there for him and Luna. Now it was Lucien's time to take care of his wife. He felt guilty for not giving a break to Elain before but if he was being honest, he didn't like the idea of Elain away from him. But she deserved a break from her everyday chores and to enjoy herself a little bit.

Lucien knew Elain wouldn't agree to that but he knew how to convince her. 

"So, you think I can't take care of Luna by myself?" he said.

"I didn't mean that. I know you can but…"

"But what?" Lucien said.

Elain chewed her lower lip.

Lucien tried not to smile. She looked so cute when she did that. 

"Fine," Elain said finally. "But I still don't think it's a good idea."

Lucien moved his chair closer to Elain's and kissed her cheek. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

The next morning, Lucien helped Elain in packing. Lucein had told her to stay in Night Court for a week or more but Elain had refused. She would be staying only for a few days, and secretly Lucein was glad. How would he have lived without Elain for a whole week? They had never been away from each other for a whole day ever since Luna was born. He remembered when Elain had left him for the first time after they were married to visit Night Court, he couldn't sleep at night. They were still in Spring court that time, and going to his room after a whole day of meetings with Tamlin and not finding Elain there had been too much for his heart.

He tried not to think about that. He had Luna with him this time. He would do it.

"Ready to leave," Lucien said. 

"No. Luna is still sleeping. If I leave before she wakes up, she would cry. She has to see me as soon as she is up."

Lucien wanted to argue but he knew she was right. Luna was more attached to Elain and he couldn't blame her. But he would try his best to bond deeper with his daughter in this time.

Luna woke up with a cry but calmed down as soon as she saw her mother. Elain picked her up from her crib, which was right besides their bed, and took her to the washroom. 

When they came out, Luna was wearing a white floral frock and her red hair was kept from her face with a white hairband. She had all the features of her mother except her hair which was the exact same shade of red as of Lucien's. She was the cutest baby Lucien had ever seen.

Lucien took Luna from Elain and she didn't protest. Luna rested her head on her father's shoulder, giggling for some reason. Lucien kissed Elain deeply. He had kissed her many times since they woke up.

"Take care," Lucien said.

"You too," Elain said. She kissed Luna on head and pressed her lips with Lucien's briefly before winnowing.

Lucien took Luna to the kitchen and seated her on her baby seat. Elain had kept Luna's baby food ready. Lucien just warmed it again with his powers and seated himself in front of Luna and started feeding her.

"Hey, here comes the spoon. Open your mouth for it please," Lucein said, trying to feed her.

She took the first two spoons without any protest but refused to open her mouth after that.

"Hey, don't do that. Please finish your breakfast." 

Lucien managed to put the spoon in her mouth but she spit out everything on Lucien and started crying. 

He wiped his face with his sleeves and took Luna in his lap. He had never fed Luna without Elain's help. She would always know what to do in this situation. But this time, he would figure it out himself.

He took Luna out in the garden in their backyard and she stopped crying. She wanted to be put down and Lucien let her crawl on the soft grass while he fed her her breakfast.

When she was finished, Lucien realised that Luna had food and grass stains all over her white dress. He had to change her clothes and probably bath her again.

He had done that before so he thought that wouldn't be a problem but Luna cried all the time. He was probably hurting her hair. It had grown too long since the last time he bathed her, but she had mud in her hair and he had no choice but to rub it out.

After he was done with the bath he dressed her in a pink floral dress. After that, he realised that he hadn't had his breakfast yet. 

"Now it's time for dada to have his breakfast," he said and they went to the kitchen.

He left her on the floor because she screamed when he tried to put her on her seat. He didn't have time to prepare anything good for himself so he settled for the noodles, and somehow still managed to spoil the kitchen pretty bad because he had to keep Luna from getting things out from the drawer. He would clean it later.

He had his noodles while Luna crawled around his legs, making baby noises . She looked happy.

When Lucein finished, Luna wanted him to pick her up. He knew it was her time to play with soft toys, so he left the dishes in the sink and went to the room.

Luna's room had soft toys all over the floor because that was how she liked them. She didn't have a crib in her room because they had decided that Luna would sleep with them till she was a year old. They both didn't like the idea of leaving Luna alone at night. 

He couldn't believe her daughter would be one year old next month. He watched her play with her favourite giraffe, remembering the day she was born.

She was so little. The first time he had held her was the happiest moment of his life. He remembers the first time she had cried in her arms, pissed on him, laughed at the sight of him, and the first time she had crawled she had chosen to come to him instead of Elain. And his favourite was the first time she had called Elain "mama".

Luna hadn't said dada yet, but he knew that would be his favourite.

Lucien took a tiger and played with Luna.

Luna refused to have her lunch. Lucien took her out again but she started crying. She was missing her mama.

He took her in his room and summoned the fire in his hand. She loved it and stopped crying. He fed her Lunch and after that with the smell filling the room he knew he had to change her diaper. 

Elain had changed the diaper place and it took him time to find them and all this time, Luna cried. He changed her diaper and she went to the drawer, taking out the paint and brush. She knew where they were. Lucien smiled at her smart daughter.

She decided to paint on Lucien instead of the paper and Lucien didn't mind that. He let her paint him till she was satisfied.

Elain was right. Luna doesn't sleep in the daytime. No matter how many lullabies he sang and how much he rocked her, she didn't even yawn. It was almost evening and he still hadn't had his breakfast.

Luna was playing in her room when the sun finally began to set. He took her to the kitchen and gave her a milk bottle while he ate some more noodles.

After Luna was done with her milk she started crying and no matter what Lucien did, he couldn't sooth her.

"Mama, mama." Luna kept saying.

"You missing mama," he said. "I'm missing her too."

After an hour or so, Luna fell asleep. He changed her diaper again in her sleep. Luna had cried for an hour and a half and had finally tried herself and fell asleep. Lucien wasn't really proud of it.

He put her gently on the bed, instead of her crib, and went to take a bath. He had dried paint all over himself and his clothes were wet from trying to temporarily wash it off. 

He changed his clothes and went to clean the kitchen. 

He woke up twice in the night to feed Luna milk. The room was dark and Lucien had kept a milk bottle near him so he could give it to Luna as soon as she woke up. She didn't seem to know her mother wasn't near.

The next morning, it took Lucien a lot of effort to make Luna eat, or do anything besides crying and looking for her mother. It was a hard morning for Lucien. He took Luna for a walk but she started crying again when they were back home. 

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as the last day and Luna again cried herself to sleep.

It was the following morning that Luna didn't cry when she saw her dad instead of her mother when she woke up. She also had her breakfast without Lucien taking her outside. He was making progress with Luna.

He let her paint him after breakfast and she kept calling her mother but without crying.

Lucien had his Lunch with Luna. She kept spitting out most of her food but Lucien was just glad that she wasn't crying again.

He had to change her clothes every time he fed her. He had completely forgotten about the bibs and had a lot of laundry to do before Elain came back.

Luna cried when he was putting her to sleep, but this time he managed to calm her down before she finally fell asleep sucking her thumb. He put her to the bed, kissed her softly, and went to do some laundry.

The next morning, when Lucein was preparing Luna's breakfast while she was still asleep, he felt something. Elain was back and he could feel her. He went out and saw Elain in the hall. Lucien's heart was overjoyed upon seeing her and he smiled like an idiot. He ran to her and put his arms around her.

"I missed you so much, dove," Lucien said, his head buried in her hair.

"I missed you too," Elain said.

"You are back early," Lucien said. He was glad that she was back. It was getting harder to live without her.

"Well, it felt like too long. I wouldn't stop thinking about you two so I decided to come back."

"I'm glad you're back." Lucien kissed Elain, his hands squeezing her hips.

Elain giggled as she pulled him closer.

"Luna awake?" Elain asked against his lips.

Lucien smirked. "Not yet."

He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Lucien dropped her on the couch and started kissing her.

Lucien undressed Elain and sucked on her breasts and she moaned.

Elain went to check on Luna while Lucien finished preparing breakfast.

He went to call Elain and found her kissing Luna. He smiled.

"I missed you so much," Elain whispered to Luna as Lucien came to sit next to her.

Luna woke up and saw Lucien. 

Elain was sitting on the other side.

"Dada," Luna said when she saw her father.

Lucien's mouth popped open. "She said… she called me…"

"Yeah. She called you dada," Elain said, smiling at him.  
Lucien picked up Luna and kissed her. "Say it again. Say dada."

But Luna had already seen her mother and was calling her. Elain took Luna from Lucein and hugged her. Luna hugged her in return. She had really missed her mother.

Lucien pulled Elain closer to him and wrapped his wife and daughter in his arms. They stayed like that till Lucien and Elain smelled something in the air.

They both laughed and Elain went to get Luna's diapers.

"Dada," Luna said again and climbed on her father's lap.

No other word had ever sounded as sweet to Lucien's ears as this. At that moment, Lucien was the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wrote the fic on when Elain leaves Lucien for the first time after they are married, which is mentioned in this fic. It's called Oh blossom have you seen my beloved. You can find that on my page if interested :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
